Alfa Romeo GT 3.2 V6 24V '04
|manufacturer = Alfa Romeo |year = 2004 |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |torque = 299.87 Nm / 4800 rpm |power = 227 HP/ 6200 rpm |pp = 423 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = 3.2-liter Alfa Romeo V6 engine |displacement = 3,179cc|length = 176 inches|width = 69 inches|height = 53 inches}} The Alfa Romeo GT 3.2 V6 24V '04 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Twelve colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Rosso Siena Metallizzato *Blu Daytona Metallizzato *Blu Chiaia Di Luna *Nero Kyalami *Nero Jarama Metallizzato *Grigio Lipari Metallizzato *Grigio Stromboli Metallizzato *Grigio Gonzaga Metallizzato *Grigio Luce Di Amalfi Metallizzato *Azzurro Le Castellet Metallizzato *Azzurro Nuvola Iridescente In-game description "A high-performance sporty coupe fit for everyday use, with seating for 5 people." No one quite does GT cars like the Italians. This was true comeback when the genre was invented more than a half century ago, and it still holds true in modern times. Witness the Alfa Romeo GT, a sporty 2-door coupe that was unveiled at the 2003 Geneva Motor Show. The dashing 2+2 was built on the 156 platform, using some components from the 147. Seen from the rear, it appeared like a conventional fastback, but in actuality, it was a 3-door hatchback. Even the rear seat folded down creating a remarkable 900 liters of cargo space. Under the GT's hood were a variety of engines, from gasoline and diesel-powered inline-4s to a top-of-the-line 3.2-liter V6. The V6 was the choice for enthusiasts, as it was basically the same powerplant found in the high-performance 156 GTA and 147 GTA models. In GT trim, it produces 236 BHP. When this power was combined with the car's fine-tuned suspension, the result was a sporty machine that still provided exceptional comfort for long drives. And thanks to a low curb weight of 1,300, the GT was quick off the line, while being nimble enough to weave its way through crowded highways. Although some felt the Alfa Romeo 3.2 was slightly overshadowed by Brera, another flamboyant coupe from the company, it definitely had its share of fans and supporters, making it one of the best kept secrets in the European GT segment. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo New Car Dealership for 39,010 Credits. It is only possible in the international versions of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 39,010 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo GT 3.2 V6 24V '04 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 36,386 Credits. It is a Level 2 car. GT6 The car can be bought at Alfa Romeo dealership in the Europe section of Car Dealership for 39,010 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 4, the nitrous can't be applied on this car. Videos Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 2 Cars